


Bonds of the Past

by waywardcastiel (urbanphoenix27)



Category: Firefly, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/waywardcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost)</p>
<p>Mal calls the only man in the Verse that he think can help him. The man others know as The Red Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119461) by Solarbaby614. 



> Repost from an old LJ account. Inspired by Solarbaby's Beyond Wonderland and was given permission to write since hers was the first Firefly/PR at the time when I wrote this :) -
> 
> Edited for better reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned this would you think I’d be writing fanfiction of it instead of making it happen? Plus Firefly would be on the second season still running!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Tzao gao – Damn it  
> Dung ee-miao – Hold on a second  
> Guay - hell

Malcolm Reynolds didn’t know how to get out of this one. 

A fact that he would never admit to.

“Captain what are we going to do?” Zoe asked as she steered Serenity through the atmosphere. 

“Tzao gao,” Mal murmured. 

Their job ended up with Feds chasing them. They had just gotten the arrest warrant removed from the Tams, but still they needed money somehow. It made their jobs easier but it didn’t make the actual job easier. They didn’t get the cargo, didn’t get paid, and worst of all they needed to lay low for a while. They need a place that wasn’t crawling with authority. 

It had all started off with shady information that had Mal’s instincts crawling at the feel of it. He knew he should have trusted them, but as usual they needed the money and job. So he went along with it. In the end it put Jayne in the infirmary and cost him the goods. 

“Captain!” Zoe called bring Mal back to the present. 

“Lose our tail, I got a call to make.” He said as his ship rocked again. 

“Are you going to tell me where I’m supposed to be headed after I lose them?” 

Mal paused. He knew that if anything, there was only one person who could help them be safe no matter what. And last he heard that, that person was near Whitefall. 

“Set a course for Athens.” He said finally as he turned and headed out of the bridge. 

River stood in the doorway as Mal brushed past her. She turned to look at him as he opened the door to his quarters.

“You will bring trouble if you go to him.” She said causing the older man to look up at her. “But he will protect you, he always has.” 

Mal stared at River a moment before climbing down into his room. He trusted Zoe to get rid of their tail by the time he got an answer.

\----

“Are you sure the Captain said to go to Athens?” Kaylee asked as they floated around the planet a few hours later. “Not Whitefall?”

“I reckon he still doesn’t want to run into Patience.” Jayne said with a grin. “Might still shoot him after the last time.” 

Zoe shook her head. “I don’t think that is it.” She leaned back in the Captain’s chair. “We’ve always stayed away from Athens, no matter how big the job. There’s something down there that the Captain never wanted to run into.” 

“Or someone,” Simon said. “Athens is known for the marble that gets imported and exported there. It’s the only planet that has all four of its moons terraformed also.” He explained. 

“What’s that mean?” Jayne asked.

“It’s a high-class planet like Persephone or Sihnon…” The dark skinned woman said as she stared at the planet. “I thought planets like that were only in the core?”

“Athens isn’t as large as one of the core planets, but its close. And it has also been able to keep the Feds from crawling all over it.” Inara said as she walked into the bridge. “Did Mal say who he was calling?” 

The first mate shook her head. “Just came out after we lost the tail and told me that I should hang around Athens until he gets a reply back.” 

“Something funny is going on…” Jayne said as he stood up straight. “I don’t like it.”

“You never do,” Kaylee grinned.

Simon looked to his sister in the co-pilot’s chair. “River,” He knelt down near her. “Are you alright?” She had been watching the planet with a peculiar look.

She grinned and turned to Simon. “He’s like me.” She whispered. “He’s like me and he knows we are coming.” She was very excited.

“Who is River?” Simon asked as everyone looked at her.

“The man who will protect us.” She answered. “The man who has seen many things…the one who was left alone, we are going to be staying with him.”

No one questioned River. They didn’t know what to say. They could only wait until their Captain came out of his bunk and told them what to do from here on out.

\---

He gasped as his back fell onto the silk sheets. His body was gleaming with sweat from his activities. Putting his arm on his forehead, he turned his head and gave a small smile. His partner was already sleeping. He grinned and was about to drift off too, when a sound caught his attention. The vibration from his com device and from the sounds of it, his personal channel was being hailed. Turning over onto his stomach he stretched up and snatched the device off the side table and turned it on. 

Grinning, he replied. “I never expected you to remember how to get onto my personal line Mal.” 

“I never expected to use it.” The man on the screen raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “I can see why you didn’t answer hours ago.” 

“Are you judging me Mal?” He tilted his head to the side. “Did you call me just to harass me or is there something you needed?” 

Mal was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “I need a place to lie low for a while.”

The man sat up on the silken sheets. “Now why would you need to lie low?” He questioned. “After everything you’ve done and been through I thought flying out in the dangerous wild is what you always do Mal?” He asked. “Last time I offered helped, you nearly bit my head off.”

“This job went bad, real bad.” The Captain explained as he looked away. “I can’t risk my crew for something I could have stopped.”

That stopped the man as he stared at his old friend. Instead of questioning it, he sighed. “I’ll send you the coordinates. How many is your crew?” 

“Six other than me,” Mal said looking at the man again. “Will you be able to hide Serenity?” 

“Mal, who do you think I am?” The man questioned. “Is everyone okay?”

“Well Jayne’s got a wound to his shoulder, but it nothing the doc can’t heal.” The Captain answered. “Are you sure you are willing to…”

“Land in the morning, I’ll meet you on the platform.” 

Mal hesitated before he nodded. “Thanks.”

“It’s what I do. Anything for my favorite Captain,” The man said before closing the com link.

\----

He didn’t know if he did the right thing, but going to him has always been a fail-safe. Mal knew that if anything happened that this man was safe. He would protect them and fend off the Feds until the coast was clear. With that thought, Mal climbed out of his bunk and went to the bridge. He looked at everyone and sighed. “I suggest you all get some shut eye.”

River was the first one to leave the room with a bounce in her step. She hummed a soft tune as she left. Simon followed after her. Kaylee soon followed as well as Jayne and Zoe. 

Inara looked at Mal as he sat in the pilot’s chair and looked out over the planet. “Mal…”

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to stay with us on Athens too since you are filed as a member of this crew.” The quiet man said. 

“That’s not a problem…”

“Good,” Mal interrupted. “Then back to the shuttle and get some shut eye.”

Inara frowned at the brush off but didn’t say anything about it. She turned and left the silent musing Captain to his thoughts as she exited the room. Kaylee stood at the end of the hall.

“Is everything alright?” The mechanic asked.

“I don’t know.” Inara replied. “But I hope that this trip is helpful.” 

\----

Serenity landed on a private landing platform in the Northern Hemisphere of Athens outside a city called Artemis. The city was one of the largest ones on Athens. The home the private landing belonged to was a large three story villa in the middle of the forest. The outside of the villa was made of stone. Two walls of the corner room on the third floor were made of large glass panes showing a large room within. The front foyer of the home was open and had no door only arches leading into it. Two large staircases could be seen from through the arches in the center of the room leading up. From the sky the pool and, what looked like a food garden, behind the villa could be seen. The home had multiple balconies that stemmed from rooms with French doors.

It was a beautiful sight to behold for the crew of the Serenity. As they came off the Serenity they saw a young man, about mid-twenties, standing in expensive gold colored clothing, waiting for them. He had wild hair that looked like a mix of blonde and brown. His brown eyes shined as he smiled at them. His arms were folded into his long sleeves as he waited for them to reach him. 

“Welcome to Artemis,” He said. “And welcome to Villa de Chì Hu.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kaylee said as she looked at the man. Inara frowned as she stared at the man. She had seen him somewhere before. 

“Xie Xie little one,” He bowed to her. Turning, he grinned as he looked at the exhausted and weary captain. “Hello Mal…” 

“Casey, long time…” Mal acknowledged. The young man nodded. Zoe frowned at Casey. Mal never told her about this man. He seemed a bit young to be a friend from their army days let alone from before. 

“Casey?” Inara whispered blinking as she looked at the blonde before her. 

River raced past Inara and up to Casey and gave him a big hug. “Cat has guests now. Cat won’t be lonely anymore.” 

Everyone was shocked at River’s blatant nature. Simon stepped forward and to pull River away when Casey waved him off and put a hand on River’s head. 

“They hurt you, didn’t they cub?” He asked the young girl. She frowned and then buried her head into his arm. “Shh…shh…” Casey murmured as he stroked her hair. “They will not get you here.”

“I’m terribly sorry…” Simon said as he watched River. “Normally she doesn’t…” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Casey said with a slight shrug. He held River at his side as he looked at the others. “Come on; let’s get you inside so I can hide Serenity.” He turned and headed into the foyer through one of the arches. 

Picking up their things, they followed Casey into the villa. Once within the arches, the ground rocked causing Kaylee to fall back into Jayne. Simon landed on his butt as Mal and Zoe kept their balance.

“What the guay was that?” Jayne asked.

Mal nodded back to where Serenity was. The platform the ship was on, opened up and lowered Serenity into what looked like an underground facility. 

“Shiny…” Kaylee said as she watched the platforms close over the ship. 

Mal turned and looked at Casey who was leaning against the circular table in the middle of the foyer with River standing next to him. She was talking animatedly to Casey as Simon looked on. 

“Casey…” The Captain said calling Casey’s attention to him. “Listen…I can’t pay you for letting us stay here. And I don’t know how long…” 

“When have I ever asked for payment Mal?” Casey asked stand straight up. “You aren’t a client of mine.”

Inara stepped forward, as the answer finally came to her. “I know you.” The crew turned to her in wonder. “You are of legend among the Guild, even until this day. The most prized companion, the Red Prince.” 

There was silence among the group as River continued to hug the man dressed in red threads. 

“You’re a whore?” Jayne blurted from the back of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group settles into staying with the Red Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from an old LJ account. Inspired by Solarbaby's Beyond Wonderland and was given permission to write since hers was the first Firefly/PR at the time when I wrote this :) -
> 
> Edited for better reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned this would you think I’d be writing fanfiction of it instead of making it happen? Plus Firefly would be on the second season still running!
> 
> \-------
> 
> nuo fu – coward  
> Ta ma de – dammit  
> Shen me – I’m sorry

Zoe smacked Jayne in the arm as Kaylee looked at the man in awe. “So you’re like Inara? You’re a registered companion?” She asked. “No wonder you’re so gorgeous.”

Casey gave the young girl a dazzling smile. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“You never told me about Casey sir,” Zoe said looking at Mal. The Captain turned to his first mate.

“Really? I could have sworn…”

“Sir…” 

Mal gave a weak grin. “Come on Zoe, are you sure?” Zoe gave him a stern look. 

“Don’t be too hard on him Zoe,” Casey said as he walked away from River to stand by the two. “What I do now is not something Mal wants people to know about.” 

Inara gave a small snort. “You mean because you are what Mal considers a whore?”

The villa owner shrugged. “Maybe…don’t really care much for the reason now.”

“All that aside,” Simon said before anyone else could say anything. “I would like to know how you will be helping us, besides giving us shelter.” 

Mal looked over at the doctor. “Despite being a companion, Casey’s got pull in places that not even Inara has.”

“And he will use these connections to help us?” Simon inquired further.

Casey tilted his head to the side. “Why would I bring you here if I didn’t intend to help you Simon?”

“For the reward money,” Jayne said instantly. This caused the three women to turn and glare at him.

“Do I look like I need the reward money?” The man asked as he walked up to Jayne. His brown eyes were a lighter shade, almost honey gold. The look in them was something protective, something fierce, and it scared Jayne a bit. 

The taller man leaned back as Casey leaned in. “Um…no?”

“Good answer,” Casey said lowly. 

“Alright enough of that,” Mal said pulling Casey away from Jayne. “I don’t need you making a nuo fu of the mercenary on my crew.”

The shorter man snorted and stepped back. “Mercenary huh? I know better…” 

“Casey,” Mal’s voice held warning.

Raising his hand up in surrender, Casey spoke. “Just having a bit of fun…” He said as he looked at Jayne, his eyes their normal brown again. “Anyway, like I said I’m going to see if there is something I can do. If not I can let you guys stay here until things settle down.”

“Stay here?” Serenity’s mechanic blinked. “This isn’t your client’s home?” She questioned.

Casey smiled. “No, this is my home. I built it.” He said as he waved his arm out to emphasize that point. “Not many homes now have their own vegetable garden or pool.” 

“Wait, your clients come to you?” Kaylee questioned. “Isn’t that unusual for a companion?” 

“Cat doesn’t like to travel.” River said finally speaking up. “Might get found.” 

“Normally yes,” Inara said after a bit looking at River, before turning to Kaylee again. “But Red Prince is a name that only few have been able to be associated with. To have the honor to be picked by him is very great. Not many would miss a chance to be in his presence. I find myself a bit at awe just to be here at the moment.”

“Nonsense Inara,” Casey said as he moved to the fellow companion. He gently took her hands and brought them to his mouth kissing them. “I’ve heard many stories of you and the wonders of your talent.”

“Can we please keep both of your talents out of the conversation?” Mal interrupted with a huff. He was anxious and exhausted. Not a good mix for the Captain. “Is it so much to ask for you to show us our rooms?” 

“Of course, follow me.” 

“You have no servants?” Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I tend to like my privacy.” Casey answered as he turned from Inara and heading to the stairs. 

River looked at the Captain with a smile. “You made the big Cat mad…” She sang before chuckling and following Casey like a lost puppy. 

“Great…” Mal murmured as he grabbed his stuff and followed. Everyone else did the same. 

They were soon led into the part of the second floor of the villa that had multiple rooms. The doors were a heavy oak, each door a different color shade to signify a different room. Turning to the crew, Casey tilted his head back. “These are the guest rooms,” He stated. “Mal, your room is still the same as you left it. Though I apologize for the messy bed, when I told Anand that you were coming back, he got a bit excited.” 

Mal rolled his eyes and nodded as he headed to the darkest oak door in the middle of the hallway on the right. Everyone shuffled over to peer within to room to see what it was like. The room was large, about the size of the kitchen and dining room area on the ship. It had a high ceiling and was painted a light brown color. It had a king size bed messed up, but done in earthy tones. It was positioned in the middle of the left wall. There was a small sitting area to the right of the door. A closet was situated beside that a bit further back in the room. The back wall of the room was a pair of French doors that gave way to a stone balcony. Pictures and pieces of artwork hung on the wall filling up the empty space. There was a low side table beside the bed with a small tray with a candle in it. 

“Oh wow…” Kaylee murmured.

“This is a little refined for what Mal’s use to.” Inara said. “Are you sure this is his room?”

“I haven’t done anything but kept it clean since he’s last been here.” Casey said as he leaned on the wall opposite of the group.

“Well thanks.” Mal said sarcastically. “Cause you know how I love to come back.” 

“Hell Mal, I’d come back all the time.” Jayne said. “Do you know how much those sheets could get?”

“What was that?” Casey asked lowering his voice again.

“Nothing!” Jayne said backing away further into the hallway. 

River laughed and skipped down the hall to a medium-light door and opened it. She stopped and stared into the room. It was made of blues and whites. “No…no, no, no, no!” She grabbed her head backing away from the room. 

Simon and Casey both flew down the hall to assist her. Casey pulled the door shut as Simon hugged his sister. 

“Ta ma de…” The male companion cursed. He turned and looked down at Simon a he held River close and rocked her. “I’m sorry, I should have remembered that room would have upset her.” 

“It’s alright,” Simon replied. “You couldn’t have known.” 

Casey stayed quiet and knelt down to River. Reaching out, he let his fingers graze her cheek. That alone seemed to calm her down as she stopped murmuring to herself and looked up at Casey. 

“River?” Simon asked. 

“Shen me,” Casey said to the young girl. “Come on cub, I have just the room for you.” He stood and held his hand out to her.

She reached and grabbed his hand. Pulling her up, he went back to the door next to Mal’s room on the left. Smiling at the young girl, he slowly opened the medium-dark colored door. River stepped into the room slowly, a smile spreading across her face. The room was similar to Mal’s but it had a full sized bed instead of a king. The colors were different too. River had a mix of oranges, reds and yellows. But what really intrigued the young girl wasn’t any of that. It was the tapestries on the wall and the silk pieces of cloth that hung from the ceiling gracing the floor in various places. 

“I hope that this is better,” Casey said as River walked through the flowing cloth. Her hand reached out caressing each piece as she walked by them. “Do you like?” He asked as Simon came to watch his sister.

“I like…” River said as she said pausing by an orange cloth draping. “This is precious to you.” She brought it up to her cheek. “It was in your room when you were with him.” 

Casey gave a small sad smile as he nodded. “That was a long time ago young cub, a time before yours.” 

River nodded and let the cloth go. She turned to Casey and Simon. “I will stay in this room.” She said.

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Casey said as he turned to Simon as Mal walked into the room. “You may take the room right next to hers.” 

“Everyone has their own room,” Malcolm said.

“Great! Now I can give you all a tour of the house!” Casey grinned.

\----

After the tour was done Casey allowed everyone to roam around and explore on their own. Inara and Simon retreated to his large library to see what kinds of readings he had. Mal was showing Zoe and Jayne the small dojo and weapons room. Casey on the other hand had brought Kaylee and River outside with him to collect some fruits and vegetables for an early dinner. 

“Oh my gosh, you have strawberries!” Kaylee said as she crouched down by the small box Casey had them growing from.

“Yea,” He smiled as her. “Take anything you want to bring inside for a few days.” He said as he handed her a second basket and pointed to the darkening sky. “It’s going to rain soon.”

“Rain?” Kaylee looked up as she gingerly took the basket.

“Athens is known for its ever changing weather.” Casey explained as he moved over to the mango and persimmon trees he had. He reached up into the persimmon tree and picked a couple of nice ripe ones as River came over to watch. Smiling he moved onto the mango tree and put down the basket. “Want to pick a few River?” 

The young girl looked at Casey and nodded hesitantly. He smiled at her and began to lift her up as he crouched. She immediately knew what to do and climbed onto his shoulders. Standing up, he had the basket in one hand and River’s thigh in the other to help keep her balance. Casey told her to pick which ever ones looked good and toss them down in the basket. 

Kaylee giggled and watched River look at each fruit with fascination before dropping them down into the basket. It was good to see the young girl having fun outside of the ship. 

“River!” Simon called as he came out to the garden. “What are you doing on top of the companion’s shoulders?”

“Mangoes,” River said as she picked another one. 

“It’s alright Simon,” Casey said. “River I think we have enough.” 

“Okay,” River said as Casey helped her off his shoulders with one hand.

“Why don’t you go put these in the kitchen with whatever Kaylee’s got and I’ll come along soon to show you guys what we’re going to cook.” The companion said as he handed River the basket. Giggling, River walked to the mechanic and they grinned as they raced into the villa again. 

“Casey, I appreciate you being with River, but she’s ill.” Simon said. “This academy…”

“Took her away from you and messed with her mind. Now she’s a Reader.” Casey said as he checked up the other vegetables in his garden.

“Yes…” Simon’s eyebrows furrowed. “How…how did you know that?”

Casey brushed his fingers across the leave of his cucumber vine. “Someone I knew went to the same academy.” He said sadly. “They cut into her so many times that she was more than just a reader, she was an Observer.”

“Observer?” The young doctor questioned.

“She could see the past, present and future with her mind and also feels it like River does now.” The villa owner said.

Simon paused. The way the companion was talking there was something else to the story. “What happened to her?” If this man had information that could help River, he needed to know it.

“I never saw her again.” Casey said flatly as he turned to River.

“She…” 

“I was informed too late of her situation,” The companion said explaining what happened. “By the time I got to her, it was too late.” 

The young doctor frowned. “Will that happen to River?” 

Casey turned to Simon, standing straight. “No, you were able to save River before the worse could happen.” He put his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “River is safe here Simon, I know how to handle her.” 

Simon didn’t say anything as he watched the sad emotion in Casey’s eyes. It must be hard to see someone who went through the similar experience as his friend.

“Her name?”

“I’m sorry?” Casey tilted his head to the side.

“What was her name?” Simon asked. “Your friend…”

Casey was silent for a long time. His mind wandered back to what happened to her. It was during the same time that he left everything he knew. Moments of better times flashed through his mind as the thunder boomed above them signaling the storm was over them. Lightning flashed across the sky as he broke his silence. 

“Her name’s Fran.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey gets to know them then preps his own team to help Mal's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from an old LJ account. Inspired by Solarbaby's Beyond Wonderland and was given permission to write since hers was the first Firefly/PR at the time when I wrote this :) -
> 
> Edited for better reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned this would you think I’d be writing fanfiction of it instead of making it happen? Plus Firefly would be on the second season still running!
> 
> \---
> 
> Fenhóng Hè – Pink (pale pink) Crane  
> Lan Lang - Blue Wolf  
> běn jiā – member of the same clan/family  
> tiān lún – natural bonds of men/ bonds of family  
> qīn qi - relatives

Mal raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen with Zoe and Jayne. Kaylee and River were with Casey peeling and chopping the fruit while Simon was sitting on a stool not too far away. The young doctor was quiet and had a contemplative look on his face.

“You got to tell me how you do that.” Mal commented, nodding to Simon.

“It’s a gift.” Casey answered not looking up from his preparations. “I seem to recall putting you in a similar state when you were his age.” 

“I…uh….I don’t recall.” Mal said after bit. 

“Of course you don’t.” The companion countered. “Put the diced mangoes in the sauce pot River.” 

“Okay,” The young girl said. 

“Kaylee watch the chicken and tell me when they start to turn a golden brown.” 

“Okay,” The young mechanic said as she finished chopping and gave it to River before turning to watch the chicken. 

“So did you guys find anything interesting?” Casey asked watching Jayne, Zoe, and Mal sit at the table. 

“Those antique swords and daggers are interesting.” Zoe said. “What year are they from?”

“1840’s…” The companion’s brow furrowed in thought. “I think…” 

Jayne’s eyes widened. “How in the hell did you get a sword from that time?”

Casey shrugged. “I can’t remember.” He said as he helped River with the sauce. “Where is Inara?” 

“Here…” She said as she walked into the kitchen. “Mango Honey Chicken….such an extravagant dinner…”

The man known as the Red Prince quickly helped Kaylee pull out the chicken before turning to Inara. “I will spoil you Inara…” Casey said. “But I assume that is not what you want to talk about.” 

“No….” Inara said as began to talk but quickly stopped when Casey put a hand on her arm. 

“Let me plate the food and then we will talk.” He said. Inara nodded and left the kitchen as Casey turned back to finish the food.

\-----------------

An hour later, Casey found Inara by one of the arches in the foyer. He seemingly glided up to Inara and stood next to her as they watched the last of the dark clouds roll in. The silence was something he had expected with Inara, she was after all a companion. She was taught how to be patient.

“You are worried about your clients.”

“I am worried for my business.” Inara cleared. “If I go missing for an indefinite amount of time…”

“I understand.” The Red Prince said. He was silent for a moment before nodding to himself. “Are there any other concerns you hold about being here?”

“Not at the moment, but I am sure the others are concerned for their own well being also.” She answered. 

“Are there any questions you wish to ask while we are alone?” Casey asked.

The elegant woman paused. “How does a legendary companion like you know a pirate like Mal?”

Casey gave a small smile as he thought about how to explain the relationship he and Mal had. “Mal and I know each other from the farm he was raised on. When he was just a young man, I came back to the Guild.” 

“You must have had a special relationship with him.” Inara said. “From what I see, you always protect Mal no matter what.” 

“He has never been and never will be a client of mine Inara,” Casey said firmly. “He is family. I care for him as one would a little brother, nothing more.” His voice rumbled like the rain that began to pour down from the sky. 

“I’m sorry Red Prince, but I don’t understand why a man such as yourself would allow a man like Malcolm Reynolds stay with you.” She said turning to him with an exasperated look. 

Casey turned and looked at Inara in the eye. And what he saw in her eyes made him smile. He never thought jealousy would be something he saw in a woman like her. He stepped forward and reached up to touch her cheek soothingly. Inara stared at Casey not understanding his actions, but allowing them. 

“I will send out a message on the Cortex that Inara Serra has been with the Red Prince, at his request, and will stay here for an undetermined amount of time. And any and all clients of hers, will be escorted to his estates on Athens by his personal shuttle or she to them. If that is alright with you?” Casey said as Inara’s eyes widened.

“I could not ask you to do such a thing!” She exclaimed. “It would be like taking advantage…”

“Nonsense…” Casey kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry my dear minx, I will take care of you all.” He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She pressed back against his lips, accepting his hospitality and gesture. Pulling away, Casey smiled.

“Thank you.” Inara whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank you so much.” 

Casey put his hand on her head and nodded. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” He said as he wrapped her arm around his elbow and escorted her back to the kitchen. 

\-------

It was later that night, after everyone went to bed, did Casey start what he needed to do to help Mal and his crew. Running a hand through his hair, he sat on his bed as he held his comm. device in his hand. He punched in a number he only used for friendly calls. Unfortunately, this call was all business. He just hoped that the person was up wherever they were.

“Must be important for you young cub.” A female voice said as a face appeared on the device. “To call me this late…with a 911 emergency too.” 

“Well you know me, I like to keep things short, simple, and sweet.” Casey answered relieved that she answered him. “Kim, please tell me you’ve kept in contact with the bastard and-or Billy.” 

The petite elder woman blinked her doe eyes. “Yeah, I have. Just talked to Billy last week, why?” 

“I need a message sent out across the whole Cortex that the Red Prince has had Inara Serra in his home for the past week and will continue to house her for an undetermined amount of time.” He answered. 

Kim frowned. “This doesn’t have anything to do with that Reynolds guy you befriended does it?” Casey’s silence answered her question. “Dammit Casey! The Feds are looking for him and his crew.” 

“And they won’t find them here. I just need to have an excuse to why their registered ambassador is with me and that she wants to continue her business while with me.”

“Meaning that she or her clients will be chauffeured around courtesy of the Red Prince, I get it.” Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair. “What if he gets word of this? He’ll come to investigate the Red Prince’s estates…” 

Casey’s shoulders tensed up as a growl was heard from the corner of the room. He lifted his eyes to see his tiger, Anand growling a bit at his tension. Turning back to Kim, “I’ll deal with that should the problem arrive at my door.” 

“Casey…” Kim said worriedly. “Last time that problem found you, Adam and Rocky had to hide you because you hit him. He’s a Federal Official, you can’t just fight him!”

The young man looked at the woman with a blank expression. “I am not the cub I use to be back then Crane. I am wiser and I know how to make him hurt without touching him.”

“Yes, but will you be able to hurt him without hurting yourself?” Kim asked. Silence echoed loudly over the line causing her to sigh. “Do you want anything else?” 

The young man looked up to a picture that was one his desk side. “Any and all information about the Academy’s recent workings for the last ten years,” Casey answered as he got up and walked to the frame, picking it up. “I will do the rest from here.” 

“Taking a big risk doing anything from your house Case,” Kim warned. “That’s why you usually call me or Billy.” 

“I’ll manage.” He replied as he was about to close the line, but stopped. “Hey Kim…”

“Yea cub?” She asked looking back at the screen. 

“Can you get me information on River Tam?” 

“River Tam?” He knew he was asking much of her but he needed to know what they did to her. When he didn’t answer, Kim sighed once again. “How come I have a feeling like this is going to blow up in all our faces?” 

“Because it most likely will,” Casey said. “I’ll send some money to the usual account.”

“You don’t have to…” Kim said hoping the younger man knew that he shouldn’t feel obligated to pay her for everything she does for him.

Casey shook his head. “In case things go south, call it my insurance policy.” 

“Whatever you say cub,” Kim said. “I’ll start on everything in a few hours.” 

“Thanks Kim, and tell Adam hello.” 

“Will do,” She smiled. “Stay safe,” She answered before cutting the connection.

Casey put his comm device to the side as he stood up. He walked behind the shoji divider in the corner of his room and began to undress. He laid his clothing over the divider before stalking back across the room, in the nude, to his bed. Slipping in between the sheets, Casey relaxed. The bed dipped as Anand crawled into the bed beside Casey. The large orange and black-striped tiger purred loudly to comfort his human half to a sleeping state they both knew he would need.

\---

Mal found himself being awoken by a few hundred pound object jumping onto his bed. Groaning he turned away from it, only to have it growl at him. His eyes shot open to stare into the brown eyes of an old feline friend. 

“Anand!” Mal said in shock. The large cat swiped his paw at Mal knocking the man to the side, off the bed. Mal stood up quickly and stared at the tiger as it rolled around in his sheets. Trusting that Anand was satisfied enough to let him dress, Mal walked to the closet. “Heh,” He smiled as his closet was filled with the finest clothing that he’s ever seen. “He goes all out doesn’t he?” Mal glanced back to see the tiger watching him. Shaking his head, he began to dress. Luckily Casey knew what kind of pants he liked and had given him a pair of loose black pants. He slipped on a white button up shirt and tucked it into the pants. He smirked as he saw the tunic vest he had told Casey he liked once. Pulling the black leather on he laced it up a bit in the front before turning back to pull on his boots. Anand was now by the door pushing it open with his head. 

“Come on,” Mal said as he followed the tiger. “Let’s frighten the rest of my crew.” 

He followed the large animal into the foyer where he found Zoe and Kaylee. Both women looked up and jumped at the sight of the tiger, in Zoe’s case pulling out her shotgun.

“Whoa Zoe!” Mal said getting in front of the tiger. “It’s okay…it’s okay.”

“Sir, that’s a 2-ton tiger you’re protecting.” The dark woman said. 

“I know,” Mal said. “Trust me, I know how much he weighs.” 

Anand growled and lifted a paw and pushed Mal. The Captain stumbled forward and landed flat on his stomach. 

Despite being afraid, Kaylee laughed at her the Captain. “He got you Captain!” 

Anand looked at the women and lay down on his back while playfully pawing the air toward them. He began purring loudly at them trying to show his gentle side. 

“Aw look at him Zoe,” Kaylee said as she moved forward. “He’s so cute.”

“Careful Kaylee, he’s still a predator.” Zoe warned.

“But look, he’s begging for a tummy rub.” The mechanic knelt down and began to rub Anand’s stomach causing the large animal to purr even louder. “See? He’s just a big kitty cat!”

Mal sighed and got up looking at his two female crewmates. “I see you guys took Casey’s hospitality well.” He said as he looked at their garments. Kaylee was in a Chinese styled quarter sleeve baby blue silk shirt with a pair of black Capri tights. His first mate was dressed in a more stylish outfit. Zoe wore a tight silk dark red long sleeve shirt with a pair of tight pants that slipped into her boots. She put her shotgun back in it’s’ holster as she looked at the tiger still.

“Casey insisted sir.” She replied. “He even gave Jayne a new pair of pants.” 

This caused Mal to raise an eyebrow. 

“Something wrong sir?” Zoe questioned. 

“If Casey gave Jayne pants, then he must have someone coming over.” Mal said. 

“Or I could be doing it to have you guys fit in a little better,” Casey said from one of the arches. Beside him was River, who was dressed in a large yellow cheongsam that seemed too big for her frame with a pair of slippers and shorts that were barely seen under the pants. “I see Anand found you.” 

“Fit in?” Kaylee asked standing up from Anand. The tiger stood up also and walked over to his master. The animal looked at River and sniffed her. River smiled and knelt down to the beast. Anand breathed out heavily from his mouth into the young girl’s face before licking her cheek. 

“Yes, fit in.” Casey smiled. “You didn’t think I would keep you cooped in my home this whole time did you?” 

“But what are we going to do in town?” Zoe asked with a frown.

The male companion tilted his head to the side, before producing a card and handing it to the dark woman. “Enjoy yourselves.” He said.

“Just like that?” Kaylee blinked looking at the card in the older woman’s hand.

Casey nodded. “You may do as you wish…but I have arranged it so that Jayne is working down at a construction site for a friend of mine.” He grinned, a bit too sweetly. 

“What did he do?” Mal asked.

“I caught him stealing the tapestries from the dojo.” Casey said with a shrug. “I have also arranged it so Lady Inara’s clients will be taken care of and that she has been here for some time.”

“Wouldn’t that warrant a search?” Zoe asked.

The older man looked at Zoe. The dark woman shivered at the darkness in the companion’s eyes. “I have secret rooms here should I need to hide you, but it would help if some of you where in the city.” 

“I see…” She replied. 

“Casey,” River called softly, making Casey break eye contact with Zoe. “Anand is hungry.”

The blonde haired man smiled. “I bet he is. Why don’t you two go to the kitchen, I’ll be right there…” River nodded and left with the tiger trailing after her.

“Where’s Simon?” Kaylee asked.

“I think he is in the library trying to research his sister’s condition.” 

“I’m going to go check up on him then can we go into the city Zoe? Like a girl’s day out!” The mechanic asked. The darker woman nodded making the younger one squeal before running out of the room to check on her doctor. 

“Captain…”

“If Casey says it’s fine Zoe, you’ll be fine in the city.” Mal assured her. “Don’t worry so much.” 

“Someone has to sir,” Zoe said before leaving also. 

Silence reigned as Mal and Casey stared each other down. Thoughts of a memories long in the past, but not forgotten surfaced in both of their minds. Mal remembered when Casey was more carefree and a less cautious. It was one with eyes that showed his mischievous nature, not a darkness of something that he has seen too much of. He longed wish he knew how to save Casey from the secret that he kept from him. 

“How bad is it?” Mal asked breaking the silence.

“Last night I called Fenhóng Hè.” Casey said seriously, letting his mask of happiness slip in front of his old friend to show the seriousness of the situation. “She along with Lan Lang will try to stop the warrants.” 

“Casey,” Mal said. “For you to have to call them means…” 

Casey held up his hand. “I am prepared to deal with the Feds that come to interrogate Inara. She and I have already come up with a story and it will stand until I can clear you.”

Mal frowned as he stepped up to the other man. Casey looked weary and defeated something he’s never looked before. Sure Mal has seen the man tired, but never defeated. In all the years that he has known Casey, he’s never looked as old as he has now. Cursing, he wished he never called the companion for help. He wished he never brought this problem into Casey’s lap. Having nothing else, Mal put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “Maybe I should just con--”

He was cut off when Casey put his fingers on his lips. He blinked and stared down Casey and watched as the man gave him a genuine smile. 

“Everything will be fine Mal,” The Red Prince murmured. “I’ll take care of you.” Leaning forward, Casey removed his fingers and let his lips brush against Mal’s. “You are ben jiā. I will never feed you to the wolves if I can help it.” He stepped back a bit, his hand on Mal’s cheek. “Remember what I said? Before I left for the Guild when you were young?”

“Yes…” Mal said quietly. “You told me that we had tian lún. That I was a qin qi of your family, of your clan.” 

“And as a member of my clan…it means that everyone, I mean all of us, will help you. I will keep you safe pup, you and your crew. No matter what,” Casey stated firmly, hoping that Mal would believe him even if he didn’t believe it himself.


End file.
